Hey Mister, She's My Sister
by Tina101
Summary: Roger's twin sister shows up in Alphabet City, bringing drama for the Bohemians, and love for one of our favorite Bohos!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Mister, She's My Sister_

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Rog, I'm going down to the Life. I'll be back in a little while," Mark Cohen said to his best friend Roger Davis who was sitting on the couch smoking and talking to their friend Collins. The women had all gone out for a women's day out, leaving the three men to fend for themselves all day long.

"Okay, see you later," Roger replied before taking a long draw from his cigarette. Mark grabbed his camera, and began to walk down to the Life Café.

Mark took a seat in the back of the Life, and ordered himself some lunch. He pulled a book out of his backpack, and began to read while he waited. He was so wrapped up in his book that he didn't see a beautiful young woman with wavy dirty blonde hair come into the Life and talk to a waiter. She and the waiter talked briefly before he pointed her in the direction of Mark.

"Umm, excuse he," the woman said quietly as she stood at one end of Mark's table. Mark looked up. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I asked one of the waiters how to get to Avenue A, and they said that you could help me." Mark put his book away.

"Yeah, I live there. Why don't you join me for lunch, and then I'll make sure you get to your destination safely," he replied. The woman sat down across from him.

"I'm Taylor," she said.

"Mark Cohen. It's nice to meet you, Taylor. Would you like something it eat?" Taylor shook her head.

Mark kept an eye on Taylor while they ate. She had on jeans and a beat up sweatshirt, despite the fact that it was mid-July. She also wore dark sunglasses the entire time. Mark didn't question her fashion choices; he figured that it wasn't any of his business. Mark finished his lunch quickly, paid the bill, and led Taylor out of the Life.

"So, what brings you to Alphabet City?" he asked. "It's not the kind of place you take a vacation to." Taylor smiled.

"I'm looking for my twin brother," she replied.

"What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"Roger Davis." Mark stopped walking, and Taylor laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, Tay! You look great!" Mark gave Taylor a hug, and noticed that she stiffened at his touch even though she returned the gesture.

"You've been spending too much time with Roger. You picked up his slowness. I recognized you right away. You haven't changed one bit. Still have that camera too." Mark blushed.

"Come on," he said. "This is our building."

Roger was in his room playing his guitar. Collins had gone back to the apartment he shared with Angel to grade some papers from the summer course he taught at NYU.

"Hey Roger! There's someone here to see you!" Mark called from the front room. Groaning, Roger put his guitar to the side, and went to see who was visiting the loft this time. He froze when he saw Taylor looking around. He would recognize his twin anywhere.

"Tay? What are you doing here?" Taylor smiled weakly as Roger gave her a huge hug, but she didn't reply. "Are you alright? Come on, you're not the kind of person to just stop by unannounced. What's wrong?' Biting her bottom lip, Taylor removed her sunglasses revealing a faded black eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Who did this to you?" Roger said between clenched teeth as he ran his finger tip over the bruise. "Who the hell did this to you?" he yelled. Taylor turned her back to her brother, and began to cry. Roger sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling. I hate seeing you like this. Who did this to you?" he said calmly. Taylor turned around, and buried her face in Roger's shirt.

"My ex-boyfriend Frank. I've been trying to leave him for three months. He finally left me for a hooker, but not before he hit me one final time," she said between sobs. Roger wrapped his arms around Taylor's shaking body. Mark backed away, giving the siblings their space.

Just as Roger planted a brotherly kiss on Taylor's head, Mimi opened the door to the loft. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, and she threw her shopping bag in fury. Before anyone could offer any sort of explanation, she stormed out of the room. Roger groaned loudly.

"Go take care of Mimi, I'll take care of Taylor," Mark said. Roger looked reluctant to leave his sister.

"Go," Taylor said. "I'll be fine." Roger gave Taylor one last hug before running after Mimi.

"Mimi! Mimi, please just listen!" Roger pleaded as he bound down the steps after his angry girlfriend.

"Why? So you can tell me some bullshit like, 'we're old friends' or 'she came on to me'? why not go with the classic, 'she's not my girlfriend'?" Mimi snapped. Roger grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Mimi rolled her eyes. "You're the only girlfriend for me. I love you, Meems, and you mean more than the world to me. Up there, that's my twin sister Taylor." Mimi stared at the ground.

"Some first impression huh?" she mumbled. "She probably thinks I'm an asshole now." Roger tipped her face up, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"No, no one can _ever_ think that," he replied in a husky whisper. Mimi smiled. The couple entwined fingers, and went back up to the loft.

Taylor was sitting next to Mark with her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Mark had wrapped his arm around her, and she was still crying softly. Mimi and Roger sat down on the table across from the two.

"I'm sorry I flipped out," Mimi said. Taylor opened her eyes and sat up.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Mark explained to me that you're Roger's girlfriend. I understand."

"Do you want some ice for that black eye? It looks pretty bad." Taylor shook her head.

"It's fine. Could I possibly have a glass of water though?"

"Of course." Mimi got up, and went to the kitchen in search of a cup for Taylor.

Roger turned his attention to Taylor. He still had some questions for her. Taylor stared at her hands folded in her lap. Mark's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Okay, Taylor," Roger said slowly. Mark could tell that his best friend was trying to control his temper (**A/N:** Which is funny cause that's what he tells Mimi to do in _Another Day_. Okay, I'll stop interrupting now). "Tell me what happened from the beginning." Mimi handed Taylor a glass of water before sitting down next to her boyfriend. Taylor took a long drink out of her glass, and seemed to be collecting her thoughts. Everyone waited patiently.

"When we first started out, everything was great," Taylor said quietly. "Frank made me fell like I was the world to him. Then, about a year and a half ago, he hit me while we were fighting. I tried to fight back at first, but he was much bigger than me. Pretty soon, I began to believe that every time he beat me, I deserved it. Three months ago, I tried to leave, but he locked me in a bathroom with no food for two days. I was os afraid of him; of what he would do to me. So, I put up with it for three more months. When I got home from the store this morning, I found a note. He found a hooker that really appreciated him, and left. I found your address, and left too."

The three Bohemians remained silent during Taylor's entire story. Mimi was the first one to speak.

"Oh honey," she breathed as she got up and gave Taylor a comforting hug. "_Nobody_ deserves to go through something like that."

"Taylor, where are you staying?" Mark asked.

"I don't' know. Maybe I could find a cheap hotel room or something around here."

"Good luck with that," Roger said sarcastically. "You're staying with us." Mark and Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not an option, Tay. We have an extra room here, but it's completely empty. We'll borrow Benny's car, and go get your stuff tomorrow," Roger told his sister firmly.

"Where will I sleep?" asked Taylor.

Mark replied, "My room. You can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks you guys. You all are being so nice to me," Taylor said. Mark squeezed her closer to him.

"It's our job," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Around 10:30 the next morning, Maureen came sauntering into the loft. Mark groaned from his position on the couch. He had forgotten that she was coming over today.

"Mark, what are you doing on the couch?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I _was_ asleep until you came waltzing in here," he snapped. He sat up, and grabbed his glasses off the coffee table.

"I know _that_, but why?" Maureen sat down on one of the chairs, and folded her legs under her neatly.

"Roger's sister Taylor showed up yesterday in search of a place to stay, so she slept in my room last night."  
"Taylor's here!"  
"Yes, but _please_ keep your voice down. She's still asleep, and Mimi had to work late last night, so she's pretty tired herself. Do you know if Roger's here?" Maureen shook her head.

"Doesn't he have to work?"

"Oh yeah. I still can't get used to the fact that Roger has a real job." Maureen laughed.

"If you all got my brother to get a real job, then you all are saints," Taylor said as she walked towards Mark and Maureen.

"Hey Taylor," Maureen said. Taylor smiled and gave Maureen a hug. Maureen saw the bruises that covered Taylor's arm. "Oh my God, Taylor, what happened to you?"  
"My ex-boyfriend's what happened," Taylor replied with an icy tone. Maureen shut her mouth. She could tell that Taylor didn't want to talk about it.

Taylor and Maureen talked and caught up while Mark went to shower and change. Mimi came trudging out of her and Roger's room around 11:00.

"Hey Maureen," she yawned as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Her beeper went off, so she swallowed an AZT pill too. "Roger thought that you might want to go down to Life Support this afternoon, Taylor."

"Life Support? What's that?" Taylor asked.

"It's meant for people with AIDS, but I'm sure that you can find someone to help you out," Maureen replied. Taylor looked reluctant.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she said quietly. Maureen wrapped an arm around her. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

"I'll be there with you, and so will our friend Angel. You don't have to talk to anyone if you're not ready, but it might do you some good," Mimi explained.

"You sure you don't mind? You're not going out of your way to go to Life Support or something are you?" Mimi shook her head.

"We always go to down to Life Support. It's no big deal."

"I guess I'll go then."

Around 1:15, Angel arrived at the loft. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"What happened to all your summer clothes?" Mimi asked him. Angel sighed.

"I woke up like twenty minutes ago, and all my summer clothes save for what I wore yesterday are still packed up from when we moved, and I didn't have time to find something to wear," he explained.

"Hi honey," Maureen said from her seat on the couch where she was talking to Taylor.

"Hey Maureen. How long have you been hanging around this dump?"

"She showed up around 10:30," Mimi replied.

"Wow, up before noon, Maureen. I'm proud of you." Maureen shot Angel a dirty look while Mimi and Taylor laughed.

"Joanne had a meeting this morning, and was running around our place at 7:00 looking for her other shoe cussing and screaming. She woke me up," Maureen explained.

"Sure," Mimi said. "Oh, Angel, this is Roger's twin sister, Taylor." Taylor and Angel shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Taylor said quietly.

"Likewise. I didn't know Roger had a twin. How long are you visiting your brother?"

"I'm actually moving in here for a while."

"Oh good, it'll be nice for Mimi to have a girl to keep her company." Maureen looked at her watch.

"You all should get going," she said. "You're going to be late for Life Support." Taylor fished a key out of her jeans pocket, and placed it next to a piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Mark! My keys next to my address on the coffee table!" she called to Mark who was in his room.

"Got it!" he replied.

"Be careful!" Taylor wrapped the lightweight sweater Mimi had loaned her tighter around her, and followed Angel and Mimi out of the loft.

Taylor was an observer during Life Support. She sat back, and watched the meeting unfold. People talked about their current health status, how they've been coping with AIDS, and other topics. When asked by Gordon if she wanted to say anything, Taylor declined.

"I'm just here to watch," she explained. She wanted to get more comfortable with the group before she told her story.

When Taylor and Mimi got home, they found the loft unusually quiet. Mimi tossed her keys on the table.

"Mark? You back yet?" Taylor called as she slid off her sneakers.

"We're back here sweetie!" Maureen called from one of the bedrooms. Taylor followed the sound of Maureen's voice, and found her and Mark about halfway done with setting up her room.

"You guys got all my stuff! Thank you _so_ much!" she exclaimed as she gave Mark and Maureen each a hug. Mark's hear skipped a beat when Taylor threw her arms around his neck.

_Get a hold of yourself Mark_ a voice said inside of his head. _She's Roger's twin sister._ Mark returned the hug with a smile on his face. Inside though, his mind was a whirlwind of confused thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
**After two weeks, Taylor got a job as a waitress, and began her healing. She blended in wonderfully with the Bohemians, and fit right in. Taylor became closer to Mark than everyone else over the first few weeks, but soon she began to back away from him. She would still talk to him but she began to spend more and more time alone in her room. When asked what she was doing, she would reply that she was trying to figure some things out.

"Where's Taylor?" Mark asked Roger when he came home from filming one evening. Roger looked up from tuning his guitar.

"She's up on the roof, but I think she's in one of those moods again, so I'd keep my distance," he replied. Mark tossed his bag on the couch.

"If I survived Maureen for three years, I can survive a simple conversation with your sister." Roger shrugged.

"Your funeral," he said before returning to his guitar.

Mark mounted the steps up to the roof. He found Taylor sitting on the raised brick edging around the sun roof. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had company until Mark sat down next to her. The two sat in silence for several minutes, both in their own thoughts.

"What's wrong Taylor?" Mark asked, breaking the heavy silence. Taylor looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you've been avoiding me for two weeks, locking yourself in your room for hours on end, and yelling at everyone who tries to help you. Why are you acting like this?" A sudden impulse overtook Taylor. Without thinking, she closed the gap between her and Mark, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"That's what's wrong," she said quietly. Before Mark even had a chance to respond to Taylor's action, Taylor had gotten up to leave. "I'm sorry," she said. "I, I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake." When she turned to walk away, Mark quickly got up, and spun her around. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Roger didn't hear Taylor yelling at Mark to go away, so after about 5 minutes; he went to go see if they were okay. He opened the door to the roof quietly, and was shocked to find his best friend and his twin sister standing in the middle of the rooftop kissing. Roger quietly closed the door, and stormed down to the loft.

"Are Mark and Taylor up there talking?" Mimi asked from her seat on the couch.

"No," Roger snapped. "They're up there kissing!" Mimi squealed, and began to jump up and down much to Roger's dismay.

"It's about time!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'it's about time?' No, it's my best friend and my twin sister up there seeing each other behind my back!" Mimi walked over to Roger, wrapped his arms around his neck, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Look at me Roger," she said calmly. When Roger refused to listen, she got mad. "Roger Davis! Look at me! Be happy for Taylor and Mark. At least she's dating someone you know and trust. Mark would never even think about hurting a hair on Taylor's head. This is good for both of them. It means that Taylor is getting over everything she's been through, and that Mark might actually put down his camera for once." Roger chuckled, and gave Mimi a tender kiss on the lips.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" Mimi shrugged.

"It's a gift," she replied simply.

"No, I think it's because you spend so much time with Angel." They both laughed.

"That too."

The sound of Roger yelling broke off the passionate kiss between Mark and Taylor. Taylor sighed. This wasn't how she planned on her brother finding out.

"We should give Roger a few minutes to calm down before we go outside," Mark said. Taylor nodded. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She felt so safe in his arms; like nothing could possibly happen to her.

"I thin it's safe for us to go inside now," Mark said. Taylor opened her eyes and stood up straight. Roger's screaming had stopped. Mark took Taylor's hand, and entwined his fingers with her own. The walked down the narrow staircase to the loft hand-in-hand. _Muzetta's __Waltz_ floated throughout the apartment. Mark and Taylor sat down next to each other on the couch. Roger finished the song, and looked up from his guitar.

"Listen," he said. "I'm happy for the both of you." Mark looked relived that Roger wasn't mad at him.

Taylor said, "Roger, I don't want you to think that we would see each other behind your back. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"You guys, I'm fine with this. Sure it's a little weird, but don't eat yourselves up with guilt. Taylor, you may actually be able to tear Mark way from his camera." Mark gave Roger a dirty look while Taylor laughed. It felt great to Roger to see his sister happy again. Maybe Mark would do her some good.

**A/N:** Please check out "Off-Camera" and "He's Gone"! Much love!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Mark, Taylor, you guys are absolutely _adorable_ together!" Maureen exclaimed. Taylor smiled, and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone was on the way to the loft after trashing the Life. Everyone, but Angel, Collins, and Mimi. Angel and Mimi had to work, and Collins had more papers to grade. Mark smiled. He was glad that Maureen was finally accepting of his relationship with Taylor. Joanne had confined in Mark that she had a feeling that Maureen was slightly jealous of Taylor. Taylor had sensed this too, but now they were practically the best of friends.

"Hey baby, I have to go the drugstore for some aspirin; I'm getting a headache," Taylor told Mark. Mark kissed the top of her head.

"Hurry up, Angel and Mimi should be off work soon," Joanne said. Taylor nodded, and waved. She walked into the drugstore across from her building as her friends went up to the loft.

While Taylor was browsing the drugstore for the cheapest bottle of aspirin, she felt like someone was watching her. The only other person in the store other than the cashier was a man in black. Wishing to get out of the silent store, Taylor quickly grabbed a bottle of aspirin, and paid.

When Taylor was walking towards her building, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind, and pull her into a dark alley. A hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help.

"You thought I had left you for good, Taylor Davis," a harsh, familiar voice whispered in her ear. "Well you were wrong." Taylor was spun around, and was face to face with Frank. Her eyes nearly doubled in size, and she back up against the cool brick wall. Before Taylor could react, Frank's fist came in contact with her face multiple times. Taylor crumpled to the ground, and covered her head with her arms. Frank kicked her repeatedly until she began to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her to her feet roughly. "Tell _anyone_ who did this to you, and I swear that you'll regret it. Got it?" Taylor nodded. Frank shoved her against the wall before leaving. Taylor tried to remain standing for as long as possible, but eventually fell against the metal trashcans; knocking them over.

The sound of metal trashcans being knocked over attracted the attention of Angel who was walking to the loft with Collins.

"What was that noise?" Angel asked Collins. Collins shrugged.

"Probably just a drunk homeless person," he replied. "Come on, let's go." Angel ignored his lover's comment, and walked down a dark alley. "Jesus Christ Angel, you're going to get yourself killed one day," Collins said before following Angel. Angel saw a small figure lying in the middle of the alley. He cautiously approached it, and carefully tuned it over.

"Taylor?" he gasped. Collins froze. What the hell was Taylor doing way out here in an alley? She was supposed to be back at the loft with everyone else. "Taylor, honey, can you hear my voice?" Angel asked tenderly. Taylor moaned softly.

"We should get her back to the loft," Collins said. Angel got up, and handed him his pickle tub.

"Hold this baby," he said. Not wishing to anger his boyfriend, Collins complied. Angel gently picked Taylor up, and began to walk towards the loft.

Mark was starting to worry about where Taylor was. A wave of relief washed over him when he heard the door open, but his hopes were shattered when he saw Angel carrying Taylor.

"Oh my God Angel, what happened?" Maureen exclaimed as everyone gathered around Angel.

"We heard a noise in an alley, and found Taylor like this," Angel replied. "Move so I can put her on the couch." Everyone immediately listened to Angel. Once Taylor was lying on the couch, Roger and Mark got a good look at her injuries. The rest of the Bohemians backed away, giving the trio their space. Taylor had a black eye and fat lip. There was also a dried trickle of blood on one side of her mouth, and numerous bruises on her arms. Dirt was smeared across her face, and her hair was coming out of the ponytail she had had it in.

"Who could have done this?" Joanne asked nobody in particular quietly. Mark sighed, and turned around to face his friends.

He replied, "Taylor's ex-boyfriend was abusive. She came here after he left her for a hooker. My guess is that it was him."

"If we hurry, we might be able to find him," Collins said. He wanted so desperately to hurt whoever had beat up someone as sweet as Taylor.

"No, it's too dangerous," Roger said firmly. "Besides, he could be anywhere in Alphabet City by now."

"Don't you want to find out who did this to your sister, Roger?" Maureen asked with a concerned tone (I know…shocker!).

"_First_ I want to talk to my sister," Roger snapped. No one dared argue with Roger when he was in a mood like this.

"Collins, I think we'd better go," Angel said.

"Maureen, we should probably get going too," Joanne said. "Call us first thing in the morning to let us know how Taylor's doing."

"We will," Mark promised.

The second the heavy metal door to the loft slid shut, Roger flopped down in the nearest chair, cursing loudly.

"How did this happen?" he demanded. "How did he find her?" Mark retreated to the bathroom, and returned a minute or so later with a damp washcloth in hand.

"We'll talk to Taylor when she comes around. It could have been someone trying to mug her; that's all," he said as he sat down on the edge of the couch, and wiped the dirt off his girlfriend's face. Roger looked reluctant to believe Mark, even Mark doubted his own words, but didn't say anything more about it.

"Whatever, are you staying out here with Taylor?" Roger asked. "I'm going t go to sleep." He got up, and began to walk away.

"Roger, wait!" Roger stopped and turned around to face Mark.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Angel and Collins bring home your sister badly beaten, and you can't even look at her. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Roger laughed bitterly.

"You want to know what's wrong? Okay, I'll tell you if you're _dying_ to know. Taylor came here so I could protect her, but I couldn't even do that."

"God, Roger, that's what this is about? This was an accident. I feel horrible that I couldn't protect Taylor too, but I'm not eating myself up inside about it. You know what, you're really stressed. You go to sleep; I'll stay out here with Taylor." Roger ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, maybe I should stay out here too," he said slowly.

"I'm fine staying out here, really. You go to sleep, I'll stay here." Roger sighed, and retreated to his room.

Mark sat on the edge of the couch, and took Taylor's cold hand in his own. Five minutes later, Mimi came bursting into the loft with a smile plastered across her face. The smile quickly disappeared when she saw Taylor.

"What happened, Mark?" she asked as she stood next to the couch.

"Angel and Collins found her in a deserted alley like this. She hasn't come around yet, so we don't know what really happened, but Roger and I have some ideas." Mimi looked around the loft.

"Where is Roger?" she asked.

"In his room. He's mad that he couldn't protect Taylor from something like this." Mimi sighed, and dropped her bag in the middle of the floor.

"I'll go talk to him." She gave Mark a quick hug. "Don't worry, Mark, things will all work out in the end." Mark smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mimi." Mimi sauntered off to the room she shared with Roger. Mark went back to Taylor, but after about a half an hour, felt himself get suddenly tired. He draped her body gently across Taylor's resting his head on the back of the couch, and quickly fell into a light sleep.

Taylor awoke an hour later very confused with a bad headache. She was back at the loft with something heavy across her middle. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that it was Mark. Taylor ran her fingers through his hair, and gently stroked his cheek. He looked so peaceful asleep. Mark suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

_Let the interrogation begin_, Taylor thought bitterly.

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update this sooner, I'm typing this before I get ready to perform at Graduation! We'll miss you Brad! (sorry, spazz moment). I'll update soon now that I'm almost done with school…yeah! Much love!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"What happened?" Taylor asked in a hoarse voice. Mark ran his fingers through her tangled hair. She closed her eyes, and leaned into his soft touch.

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Mark replied.

"I don't know," Taylor said quickly. Mark looked into her eyes, and could easily tell that his girlfriend was lying. "What?" she asked.

"Tell me the truth. I want to know who did this to you." Taylor got up, and wrapped a thin blanket around her shoulders. Ignoring her throbbing headache, she stormed outside without replying. Mark sighed as he followed her out onto the fire escape.

Taylor was huddled in the far corner of the fire escape. Mark sat down next to her, and pulled her close to him. He gently stroked her hair as they sat in silence for a few minutes. Taylor broke the heavy silence with a slightly stronger voice.

"I can't tell you who did this to me," she said quietly. Mark looked at Taylor with a confused look on his face.

"Did you not see his face or something?" Taylor shook her head.

"No I saw his face, but I can't tell you who did this to me. He said that I'd live to regret it." Mark kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"Tay, we have an idea as to who did this to you; all you need to do is tell us." Taylor cried into the front of Mark's sweater.

"I can't Mark, I just can't. Please don't make me."

Mark wrapped his arms around Taylor's shaking form, and held her close to him. After several minutes, he carefully picked her up, and carried her to her own room. Taylor curled up on her bed with her back to Mark. Mark gently rubbed her back.

"You don't have to stay in here with me," Taylor said quietly. "I'm a big girl." Mark kissed her cheek softly.

"I don't mind, baby," he replied.

"Mark, I'm fine. I'm really tired, and don't want company." Mark gave Taylor a final kiss on the cheek before retreating to his own room for a few hours of sleep.

A week later, Taylor was back to normal, but refused to tell _anyone_ who had attacked her. One night, Taylor was washing dishes when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Roger and Mimi are downstairs for tonight," Mark whispered in her ear. "Giving us a chance to do this-" He slid the strap of Taylor's spaghetti strap tank top off her too thin shoulders, and kissed the soft skin tenderly. Taylor moaned softly.

"Mark, let me finish first." Mark spun her around, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"They're thinking about moving downstairs permanently, so they're giving it a test run tonight," he murmured in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin. "That gives us a chance to do something along the lines of this." Mark gave Taylor another passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." The couple barely stopped kissing. Taylor slid her hands under Mark's shirt, and up his chest. They broke the kiss just long enough to rip the shirt over his head. Slowly, Mark and Taylor worked their way over to Mark's room where they fell onto the bed ready for the long night ahead of them.

Roger and Mimi arrived at the loft around eleven the next morning. Roger began to make coffee while Mimi looked for Taylor and Mark. She gently opened the door to Mark's room where she found the couple asleep. Mark was asleep on his back, while Taylor was asleep on her stomach with her head resting on Mark's bare chest. The sheets came up to their waists; it was clear that they weren't wearing anything. Mimi quietly closed the bedroom door, and joined Roger in the front room.

"They still asleep?" Roger asked from his seat on the couch. Mimi sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it appears as if they had a busy night last night like us." Mimi could sense Roger scowling, so she sat up. "Be happy for them, they're in love."

Roger replied, "I know, and I _am_ happy for them. Only to think of my twin sister doing what we did last night…with my best friend no less!" He shuddered while Mimi laughed.

"Just think about something else baby," she told him.

Half an hour later, the phone rang, shattering Mark and Taylor's sleep. Taylor heard her brother playing the guitar in the other room, so she let in ring.

"Taylor! Angel's on the phone!" Mimi called. Taylor muttered a few cuss words as she sat up. She held the thin sheet to her chest with one hand, and answered the beat up phone next to Marks' bed with the other.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Have you seen the newspaper yet?" Angel asked quickly. Taylor was confused about her friend's question.

"No, why?"

"I'm standing outside; I'll be up in a minute. Mimi said that Roger spent the night at her place, so get some clothes on please. Bye." Before Taylor could say anything, Angel hung up the phone.

"What did Angel want?" Mark asked sleepily.

"I don't know," Taylor replied. "But it sounded important."

**A/N:** I have good news, great news, and bad news. Okay, great news: tomorrow is my last _real_ day of school (I have to go in on Wednesday to sing, but that doesn't count). Bad news: the next chapter is the last one. Good news: there _will _be a sequel, with a visit from Taylor and Roger's past, oh, and a surprise for Mark and Taylor. It will be written after _Who's Felicity_ (which is my next project), and maybe the sequel to _Off-Camera_ (I don't have a lot of ideas for that, so any and all are welcome!). Much love!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Taylor pulled on her surfer shorts and tank top from the night before while Mark pulled on a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt. Taylor grabbed her gray sweatshirt and left the room before Mark could ask her if she was alright. Sighing, he followed her out into the front room to see what Angel had woken them up to tell them.

Taylor stifled a yawn as she gave Angel a hug. She noticed that the drag queen took special care not to show her the crisp copy of the newspaper she had.

"What's this all about Angel?" Mark asked as he came into the room. He smelled coffee, so he went to go pour Taylor and himself cups.

Angel replied, "Collins bought a newspaper, and found this so he called me." She handed Taylor the newspaper that had be tucked neatly under her arm. "So I bought a copy myself, and rushed over here." The color drained from Taylor's face as she read over the short article.

"What is it?" Mimi asked. Mark quickly read the article over Taylor's shoulder.

"Frank's dead," Taylor said quietly. "They found his body over on E Street two days ago. It looks like he overdosed." She threw her arms around Mark, buried her face in his neck, and began to sob. "He's finally gone!" she exclaimed. Mark wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist, and made no effort to calm her down. These were tears of joy, of relief. The one thing that had haunted her since her arrival in Bohemia was finally gone. "I, umm, I have a quick phone call to make. I'll be right back." Taylor bounced into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" a worn and tired voice said on the other end of the phone. Taylor recognized it as Frank's sister Kate.

"Kate? It's Taylor Davis. Listen, I just found out about Frank, and-"

"You!" Kate spat. "Why the hell are you calling here? You have not right to call here. This is your fault." Mark opened the door, and sat next to Taylor on the bed.

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't left Frank for some rich lawyer or whatever, he wouldn't have been down in the East Village moping."

"Frank told you that I left him for a lawyer?" Mark tried not to laugh, but a small giggle escaped his lips, earning him a whack from Taylor. He rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him, but remained silent. "Kate, Frank beat me-"

"Frank would _never_ do that."

"Let me finish," Taylor said through clenched teeth. Mark knew that she was loosing her patience. "Frank beat me. I have pictures if you want to see them. After I tried to leave for three months, he left with some hooker. Kate, _I_ live in the East Village, he attacked me last week. Don't believe me? Ask my boyfriend who's sitting right here."

"You have a new man? You bounce back fast."

"It's been eight months, and I tried to leave for three months before that. You know what; I don't even know why I bothered calling. I wanted to offer my condolences, but I can tell that you don't want them. Goodbye Kate." Taylor slammed the phone down angrily, and began to cry. Mark pulled her close to him, and began to rock back and forth occasionally kissing the top of her head.

"Its okay baby," he murmured in her hair. "Who needs them anyway? You've got us, we're here for you." Taylor slowly stopped crying. She wiped away her tears with the edge of the sheet on the bed.

"Thanks Mark," she said quietly before running her fingers through Mark's hair, and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

THE END!

**A/N:** Now is your chance to vote on what happens next. I've been going back and forth on this _all day_! In the sequel (which currently has no name….DUCKY! I NEED HELP!). Okay, should Taylor be pregnant? Yes or no? PLEASE vote! I love you all for your great reviews. I'd thank you all individually, but that would take a while. Crap, there was something else too….oh yeah, here's the order of my writing: "Who's Felicity?", "Off-Set" (I think...I need more ideas!), and then the sequel to this. I might switch up the 2 sequels…oh and "Leap of Faith" once I finish "Road to Recovery", so I won't be gone for long! Thanks again to all my _wonderful _reviewers! My theme song is on…must dance! Bye!

Tina101


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey all! The sequel to this story is up (finally!). It's called _In Truths That She Learned_. Not many people have been checking it out, so I decided to let you all know this way. So…GO READ IT! Oh, and reviews are my best friend.

Tina101


End file.
